Sandpaper and Silk
by shades-of-grey2001
Summary: Peyton meets another cheerleader, that's a little different, not your steryotypical cheerleader, like her. Their relationship develops into more than just a friendship. femslash, but it's mild.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started this story about five months ago, and it just kinda sat there, because I forgot about it. Well, here it is, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Here's one for the entire story, I don't own anything except Jessica Simson, wow that sounds funny when I say that...**

**Rating: T for now, might change throughout the story though.**

**Warnings: Femslash, if you don't like it, or are offended, then don't read. it's pretty mild though.**

Jessica Simpson walked through the halls of Tree Hill High. She was almost at the gym doors when a larger girl ran out of the doors crying. _Wow, cheerleading tryouts must be intense. _Jessica's name made people laugh at her, but the truth was she was the exact opposite of Jessica Simpson, sure she had blonde hair, and a fair sized chest, but her blonde hair was streaked with black, and she had several piercings, and a few tattoos. Not to mention the personality difference.

Jessica entered the gym and saw a bunch of cheerleaders sitting at a table on one side of the gym. _Wow, do they watch 'bring it on' much?_ She wondered as she walked up to them, no one had noticed her yet, they were too busy arguing amongst themselves. "Um, hello?" She asked trying to get their attention, and she did. The one in the middle with dark hair gave her a once over and said "Are you lost, this is cheerleading tryouts."

_Wow, so much for happy nice cheerleaders _"I know, I want to try out."

A girl with red hair spoke "We can't let you on the squad, you, you . . . " the girl trailed off.

"At least let me try out _before _you make your decision." Jessica said firmly.

Peyton Sawyer sat at the end of the table, she was getting sick of sitting here pretending to be nice to all the girls that wanted on the team, Brooke and Rachael were fighting again, she didn't know why this time. So Peyton just sat there looking down at the sheet of all the girls that had tried out for the team. She noticed a girl with blonde hair walk into the gym, this girl seemed different than all the others, so she looked at her closely. The girl was about the same height as her, her hair was streaked with black, and she walked with confidence, like she didn't care what they said about her.

Brooke and Rachael spoke to her in tones that made Peyton wince, but the girl spoke back to them in the same tone. Finally she handed her application over to Brooke, who said "Jessica Simpson?" In a bitchy tone. Peyton suppressed a giggle, because this girl couldn't be any further away from being like Jessica Simpson.

"Yea, it's my name, you know that thing your parents give to you when you're born? I'm sure you have one too."

Brooke opened her mouth and started to say something, but then she shut it and said "Okay, you can try out."

Jessica thought the tryouts went well as she left the high school. She hopped into her car and drove to her apartment. When she got there, she saw a big tall guy standing outside her door. He turned around and she recognized the jersey he was wearing as one for the Ravens basketball team. He said "Hey, this is going to sound weird, but I used to live in this apartment, and I was wondering if there were any boxes of stuff still in there."

Jessica walked into her apartment, and the guy followed her. She led him over to the closet and let him pull out anything that he wanted. "The landlord said that you would be by to pick up the stuff, I just didn't know he meant so soon."

"Yea, well most of my clothes are in these boxes."

"You play on the basketball team?"

"Yea, I'm co-captain of the team. My name's Nathan."

"Nathan Scott?"

"Yea, you've heard of me?"

"Yea, all the cheerleaders wouldn't stop talking about you when I tried out for the team."

"Wait, you're in high school?" Nathan asked looking at her.

"You sound so surprised." She replied with a smirk.

Nathan left the apartment a little stunned. He never would've guessed that she was in high school. _I can't believe that she tried out for the cheerleading team, she is like the anti cheerleader, with the exception of her name. Wonder if she knows what she is getting into by signing up for cheerleading._

Nathan tried to clear his thoughts of Jessica as he pulled up to his house. Luke was standing in the driveway waiting for him.

"Hey Nate, did you see that new chick?"

"Yea, just met her, she's living in the apartment."

"Wow, did you hear that she tried out for cheerleading?"

"Yea, do you think she knows what those girls will do to her?"

"Yea, I talked to her for about two minutes, she said that she had to get a pe credit or something like that."

"So. . . . Cheerleading?"

"Guess so."

Nathan and Luke walked into the house carrying the boxes of Nathan's stuff. After setting the boxes down, they left for the basketball courts.

Peyton needed to go for a walk after tryouts, and she wound up down around the river courts. She stopped and watched Nathan and Luke play for a few minutes, and then continued on her way. She wound up at Karen's Café, so she ordered a coffee and sat at the counter sipping it and occasionally talking to Karen.

After about twenty minutes, Peyton decided that she should go home, but just as she was about to leave Jessica walked in. Jessica was doing something on her cell phone, most likely text messaging, and she walked up to the counter and sat down next to Peyton.

Peyton sat there for a few minutes observing Jessica on her phone, and then Jessica put down her phone and ordered a coffee.

"Hey, you're that cheerleader right?" Jessica asked sounding as nice as she could.

"Yea, hey didn't you try out for the team today?"

"Yea, I need the pe credit."

"Ok, you didn't seem like the type of person that would try out for cheerleading."

"So, I move to this town, and in two days people are judging me and pretending to know me?"

Peyton was speechless, so she said the only thing she could think of "No, you just don't fit into the mould of the regular cheerleader."

"Ok, I can accept that, I'm Jessica by the way."

"Peyton Sawyer."

"So, you don't seem like a regular cheerleader either." Jessica joked.

"My best friend is the captain."

"Ok then."

The two of them sat and talked for an hour, and eventually they left, and went in their own directions.

Peyton walked in the door to her house, and saw Brooke laying on her bed sleeping. Peyton walked over and nudged Brooke. "Go away."

"Wake up."

Brooke woke up, and Peyton could tell that something was on her mind. "What's up?"

"You know that new girl Jessica?"

"Yea, what about her?"

"She's the best person that tried out for cheerleading, but no one will listen to me when I try to tell them that."

"I think you should put her on the team, she was the only one that could do the routines."

"Thanks P. Sawyer." Brooke said as she fell back asleep.

The next morning Peyton woke up and showered, it was Saturday, and she didn't know what she wanted to do. She felt like being alone, but she didn't want to tell Brooke that. Peyton walked back to her room, trying to think of a way to tell Brooke that she wanted to be alone, but when she reached her room, she saw a note on her bed.

_Peyton,_

_Would have stayed, but I just remembered that Lucas and I made plans today. Sorry, but you were in the shower. Talk to you later P. Sawyer._

_-Brooke._

Peyton was relieved that Brooke had plans that day, because that meant that she wouldn't have to tell Brooke that she wanted to be alone.

Jessica walked over to Karen's café, needing to get some coffee, before she went on her little road trip for the day. She was just going to drive around in her car, and look at all the sights that Tree Hill didn't have. Peyton walked in just as she was about to leave. "Oh hey, Peyton." Jessica said as they walked into each other.

"Hi, I guess we meet again, are you staying here for breakfast of coffee or whatever?"

"No, I was just going to drive around town today, to look at what the town doesn't have to offer."

"Well if you wanted . . . never mind."

"What?"

"Well, I was going to say that if you wanted, I could give you a tour."

"If you wanted to, that would be awesome, I'm sure someone who's lived here their whole lives could explain the significance of something that an outsider wouldn't get."

"Just let me grab some coffee."

_**"Sandpaper And Silk"**_

Wait 'til after dark  
we'll try to make a mark  
one that stays until we're done

And we'll pretend again  
let's try not to forget where we are  
and who we're with  
Who we will find.

Miles can cut this tie we've made  
the sharp side of the blade

As these words play out  
they'll try and drag you down  
you feel like one of them  
Who we will find

Miles can cut this tie we've made  
the sharp side of the blade  
Make sure that you can keep it  
make sure you keep it in your heart  
Miles can cut this tie we've made  
the sharp side of the blade

(Make sure you keep it in your heart)  
(Make sure you keep it) in your heart

Miles can cut this tie we've made  
the sharp side of the blade  
Miles can cut this tie we've made  
the sharp side of the blade  
Make sure that you can keep it  
make sure you keep it in your heart  
Miles can cut this tie we've made  
the sharp side of the blade (in your heart)

**A/N: The song is Sanpaper and Silk, and it applies to Peyton and Jessica, as the characters develop in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton was surprised when she asked Jessica if she wanted to be shown around Tree Hill. Earlier she just wanted to be alone, but she enjoyed hanging out with Jessica. As it turns out Jessica moved to Tree Hill because she needed some time and space away from Seattle. The two of them laughed together and Peyton was beginning to like her.

They each went their own ways after they ate dinner, not so surprisingly at Karen's, but as she walked home Peyton started to think about her. _She's really nice, once you get to know her... wait a second Peyton, just because you spent a day with her doesn't mean you know her. But she is really cute. Whoa, where did that come from? Am I developing a crush on the new cheerleader? That'll make a great topic for the boy's locker room, I can see it now 'Cheerleaders: what do they really do in the girls locker room?' Why am I thinking these thoughts?_

Before she knew it, Peyton was in her room, and she was as confused as ever. Little did she know that things were about to get even more confusing.

Jessica sat in her apartment, she was bored and considering getting up for the bottle of Malibu she had in the freezer, but she was tired from walking around all day, not that there was much to see, but Peyton had made everything interesting, telling her personal stories about certain parts of Tree Hill, even showing her where she lived. Jessica thought that Peyton was cute, the way her hair was so curly and that she didn't wear much makeup. They had talked about music, and found out that they were both into a lot of the same bands. Peyton had told Jessica that she was in fact on the cheerleading squad, to which Jessica replied by saying "Awesome!" in an airhead cheerleader way.

On Monday Peyton spent the entire day trying to avoid Jessica. She couldn't believe that on Saturday night, she actually imagined kissing her. She knew that it wasn't a huge issue, she was a teenager right? Her life is supposed to be confusing, if what people kept telling her was true.

Peyton couldn't ignore her during cheer practice though, it was kind of impossible. Every other girl on the squad besides her and Brooke didn't want anything to do with her. Jessica just replied with witty come-backs that the airheaded cheerleaders couldn't respond to. It was difficult to focus on the routine when Jessica was standing in front of her the entire time wearing black spandex shorts, the kind that dancers wear. Peyton couldn't stop looking at her, and wondering why she felt so attracted to her._ Maybe it's because every guy in my life has let me down. Nathan, for just being and ass, Lucas for choosing Brooke, Dad for just leaving... that list just keeps going on and on._

When practice finally ended, Peyton ran out of the school and straight to her car. She had just about made it to the door of her car when she heard Jessica call her name. "Peyton!"

She turned around slowly and faced Jessica, who's face was red from running after Peyton. "Hey Jess, what's up?"

"You tell me."

_Oh shit, does she know? Did she see me checking her out during practice? Oh crap..."_

"I don't know what you mean." Peyton tried to act cool, but she knew that she was a crappy liar.

"Oh come on, you were totally avoiding me today."

"Oh, yea... sorry, I just had a lot of stuff to do, you know, like for school."

"Kay, just wondering if I kinda weirded you out yesterday or something."

"NO! You really didn't"

"Hey, it's like six by now, did you want to come over to my place? I could make dinner or something."

Peyton was dealing with the conflicting thoughts, should she go and learn more about this very interesting girl, or should she not go and spend the night wishing she had. When she realized that Jessica was staring at her, waiting for an answer, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Sure."


End file.
